Reglas de la Naturaleza
by loca-totalmente
Summary: Siempre no limitamos a seguir las reglas, pero, si las rompemos?. la princesa de las nieves y el heredero del fuego; una sirena destinada a proteger a todos con un lagarto marino su mayor enemigo y el vampiro mas guapo con la loba mas linda de las manadas cambiaran lo que se adicta desde siglos anteriores/ Aveces pienso que esta guerra de especies debería terminarse, es estúpida.
1. Chapter 1

Reglas de la naturaleza

Un inicio nuevo

Es tradicionalmente que todos sigan las reglas impuestas por la naturaleza, los humanos temían a los monstros como estos a su vez los asustaban como era debido; aunque muchas personas dudaban de la existencia de estas criaturas. En un bosque apartado de todo contacto encontraba un hermoso pero terrorífico castillo rodeado de una reja con un escudo mágico que evitaba la llegada de seres enemigos (humanos), en este instituto estudian los más poderosos monstros que la tierra pudiera tener desde fantasmas hasta reyes egipcios, y en un nuevo año electivo no se hacía esperar la emoción por toda clase de reacciones.

Una bella joven de largo cabello naranja caminaba con sus pertenecías y un hombre de hielo detrás, era la princesa del norte, Momoko Akatsutsumi las mas princesa con su poder de frio, venía desde lejos y estaba emocionada ya que a sus dieciséis años no había asistido no ninguna escuela.

Hola… soy Momoko, me podrías decir dónde queda la habitación 589?- pregunto a una castaña que pasaba por su lado.

Por supuesto, de hecho soy Robin Li la guía, te llevare hasta allá- dijo la ojilila- todas las estudiantes nuevas que sus habitaciones queden entre las 580 y las 600 síganme.

Pocos estudiantes continuaron caminando, mientras caminaban encontraron a una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo, Miyako Gotokuji, una sirena hija del rey del mar que había sido enviada al instituto por protección contra unos seres acuáticos parecidos a grandes lagartos con los cuales sus padres batallaban día y noche; también hablaron de Robin una bruja que llevaba con este tres años asistiendo a la escuela, y lo genial que era asistir ya que a pesar de que tu especie enemiga este aquí no hay problemas de ese tipo.

Bueno aquí las dejo; curiosamente comparten la misma habitación… si necesita yo soy de la 599 y si no me encuentran, mi compañera les ayudara-y así se despidió yendo a su recámara. Al entrar la jóvenes quedaron sorprendidas por la gran habitación que les correspondía, dos grandes camas con sus armarios para cada una, mini sala y un baño privado, desempacaron y se instalaron y cunado terminaron y ya se habían conocido lo suficiente para entablar una amistad, las dos encontraron su uniforme con corbata de su respectivo color favorito rosa y azul celeste con camisa blanca y falda negra, unos zapatos de más o menos unos siete centímetros de tacón que combinaban con unas calcetas hasta las rodillas.

Ya arregladas y con un poquito de maquillaje salieron para la hora de la bienvenida y el almuerzo. A lo lejos divisaron a Robin que estaba sentada con tres jóvenes; cuando llegaron se presentaron el primero fue Boomer Akimara un "hombre lagarto" se pudo notar la tension entre el y Miyako pero no hubieron mas problemas que eso. El iba vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalon totalmemtes negro entubado con sus zapados formales su corbata azul oscuro la lleva floja pero se veia presentable, el segundo era un joven de cabello cafe claro y ojos negros Brown Tumbrels un fantasma que llevaba la bestimenta de Boomer pero mucho mas desarreglado tanto que nisiquiera llevaba corbata puesta y, por ultimo Brick Him hijo del dios del infierno por asi decirlo era el primogenito del mismo fuego ardiente vestido de igual forma con los dos primeros botones suelto y la corbata totalmente suelta. No hace falta nombrar la tension entre Momoko y Brick, ella por mas que intento disimular no pudo frente a su enemigo, comentarios sueltos y una que otra mirada se presentaban el la mesa y Robin junto a Brown trataron de calmar las cosas.

En ese mismo instante ingresaron lo vampiros y los Licantropos o los lobos como eran conocidos dos especies tan enemigas por su historia que de solo estar juntas de podia desatar una guerra.

Butch Natsuko hijo noble y pura sangre luego de lanzar coquetas miradas a todas (cabe resaltar que excluyo a la lobas) se sento junto a Boomer se presento, mismo uniforme que los demas con un toque de elegancia y desorden al mismo tiempo saludo a todos y conocio a las nuevas y Boomer hablaban tranquilamente cuando un joven se para al lado del vampiro entregando presentes - oye tu! Vete adorar a dracula no a este estupido mujeriego- grito un joven quien saco corriendo a una muy enojada vampiro - si que las ratas voladoras si son una intensas.

Mira quien habla la perra de Kaoru Matsubara- escupio con descaro Butch

JAAJA perra, jumm... niñato si quisieras estar a mi altura pero eres nada menos que un chupa sangre no me llegas ni a los tobillos y por cierto es LOBA!.

Eres tan enana que mejor me comparo con una cucaracha que contigo.

YA BASTA USTEDES DOS- grito Robin- ni se pueden comportar ni un solo dia y hoy que es la bienvenidad, comportense con los nuevos alumnos y con todos de una buena vez.

Se sentaron mirandose retadoramente, batallando entre fribolas miradas en insultos poco audibles, pronto en director Utoñum inicio la bienvenida y el gran banquete preparado para esta; Kaoru luego de presentarse como la segunda hija y unica mujer de la pareja alfa que gobernaba los lobos, se sintio muy agusta con los nuevos acompañantes de la mesa - entoces eres alfa - dijo Boomer- no... mi hermano mayor es alfa es siguiente en la cadena yo soy mas... por decirlo asi como una princesa aunque el termino no me agrade ni sea el correcto- explico a su nuevo amigo. Siguio explicando que ella llevaba el apellido Matsubara por ser el primer licantro en la historia por eso su manada era muy importante.1

Tiempo despues tubo que retirarse puesto que la hora de la comida llegaba y Brown para evitar problemas le suguirio que comiera con los suyos, ella protesto pero accedio de mala manera y todos la observaron irse; por el trayento un lobo nuevo le chiflo y esta lo volteo a mirar y de una sola patada lo saco del salon principal advirtiendo a los de su especie que ella no era facil y menos para los nuevos.

Ella es fantastica...-mumuro Momoko- bueno es considerada la mas bonita entre todas la lobas no solo del intituto, es muy codiciada por ser la unica hija del matrimonio de sua padres y por que pertenece a una de las manadas mas poderosas en estos tiempos- termino de explicar Brick y la princesa de las nieves noto que no hablo con burla ni desagrado hacia ella durante lo que resto al almuerzo.

La bienvenida tubo un largo discurso un rico almuerzo para cada tipo de especie y le dieron todo su espacio libre diciendo que podian hacer lo que desaran hasta la cena que seria en el patio de colegio y mañana procederian a resivir su horario, otros uniformes, calendario de salidas al mundo tanto de mounstros como humanos y conocerian a los clubes que complemetaban las activactividades.

Cuando salieron Robin y Brown se disculparon escusadose por no acompañarlos, pero que tenian que terminar de prepararse; y asi fue como los cinco jovenes caminaron los unicos que hablaron com confiansa fueron los dos antiguos que luego incluyeron a los otros.

Butchy amor mio, el verano parecio una eternidad sin ti- hablo una joven palida de ojos grises y cabello blanco, abrazando muy propimente a el vampiro- Bell sueltame tu y yo no somos nada!- furioso exclamo en vampiro y pero como no estarlo por mas que intentaba no podia quitarsela de enzima.

Momoko, Miyako ¿alguna sabe donde me metio la bruja de Robin?- pregunto Kaoru rompiendo la "romantica" situacion en la que se encontraban los vapiros- bah... desgraciada no puedes irte apesta a carne- pronuncio Bell y por reaccion tubo que tratar de respirar cuando la loba la tomo del cuello con una mano y la levanto si mayor problema- lo siento cariño pero no te vi... y sabes para que no te confundas la carne que yo como contiene la sangre que tu bebes que es mas olorosa que la misma carne asi que en teoria tu eres la que apesta- solto en agarre y Bell tratando de controlar su respiracion se levanto y se fue indignada.

Luego de este incidente recorrieron todo el instituto los seis hasta la hora de la cena que fue un velada hermosa las mesas estaba adecuadas para ver las estrella, constelaciones y la hermona luna menguante que al no estar totalmemte llena se veia como un arco y los lobos solo la miraban a ella como su amada inalcansable; las lobas como su mejor amiga y Kaoru contaba la importancia ya que la luna era como el angel guardian de los licantropos por eso tanto amor hacia ella.

FIN... DEL INICIO

1


	2. segundo dia

Reglas de la naturaleza

2\. Arreglando todo.

Después de un agotador dia todos partieron con rumbo a sus habitaciones, fue una noche tranquila sin problemas y a la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron desayunar; se encontraban en la mesa Butch y Boomer quienes platicaban mientras los demás aparecieron.

Buenos días- pronuncio Miyako

Buenos días chicas- lanzo una mirada coqueta Butch y Boomer respondió al mismo tiempo con una hermosa Cara angelical.

Era de sorprenderse puesto que al momento de llegada Del las personas restantes no se pronuncio Ni una sola palabra. Kaoru quien el día anterior estaba arreglada y maquillada ahora se veía rebelde (solo piensen Como se peina y comporta normal con el uniforme hecho un desastre). Era explosiva y al vampiro no le incomodaba al contrario parecía agradarle al diferencia del alboroto causado en primer día.

El resto estaba normal común no era e decir que hubieron peleas, sin embargo, eran mas peleas de amigos Como cualquier otra.e

Después del desayuno todos se dirigieron a recoger su uniformes aparte del de diario, a las mujeres se les entrego una falda de mas, tres camisas, unas calcetas y un par de zapatos; el uniforme de deportes era diferente dependiendo de las especies, el de Momoko era de manga larga y shot corto para regular su temperatura, el de Miyako y Robin eran iguales manga corta y short corto pero el de Kaoru era una ombliguera y el mismo pantalón por ser una loba.

El de los hombres era igual para todos a diferencia de la tela pero era camisa esqueleto y un short holgado además de eso les estregaron tres camisas, un pantalón, zapatos.

y entre charlas y juegos llegaron por sus horarios, compartían varias clases las normales que se dictan en una escuela, pero Brick y Momoko estan en control, Boomer y Miyako en marina y Butch y Kaoru en física de especies, cada una especial para su raza.

Yo me despido... se viene la elección de clubs- dijo Kaoru.

Te acompaño- aviso Brick. Se fueron hacia el patio central donde se preparaban los estantes.

No están emocionados, yo estoy siendo comida por los nervios ¿no sé si teatro o lectura... o los dos?- Robín estaba muy emocionada- oye tranquila vayamos a descansar de tanto caminar y hablamos de cual elegir- Brown dijo.

Efectivamente las personas restates salieron a sentarse mientras que veían acomodar algunas cosas de estantes y todo eso; hablaron del verano y como la habían pasado esta amistad se fortalecía cada vez mas cuando se anuncio la hora del almuerzo salieron rumbo a la cafeteria. Momoko se separó para obtener su almuerzo antes de que se llenara, hizo la fila y cuando se lo entregaron choco con un joven de cabello castallo y ojos naranjas, tirando el almuerzo de ella.

Lo siento-dijo Momoko.

No te disculpes fue mi culpa... en verdad lo te he dejado sin comida por favor acepta la mía- el muchacho pronuncio.

No como cre...-pero no termini al recibir una bandeja en sus manos- soy Randi y tu como te llamas?

Momoko...- se sonrojo fue un momento de burbuja hasta que a la princesa la jalaron lejos de el cuando se dio cuenta unos ojos rojos la llevaban con comida especial para ella; llegaron a una mesa donde hasta se sentaban todos pero estana sola.

No te le acerques el no es Buena persona- dijo Brick, recibió un asentimiento de cabeza-a que club de vas a unir?

No se... Había pensado en el ciencia.

Buena elección, pero cual es tu talento?

No se si clasifica como talento pero creo que soy Buena dibujando.

Luego de que almorzaron los dos solos el la llevo para elegir al club, era impresionante de como todo estaba organizado, cada uno tenia una propia presentación para atraer a los estudiantes a lo lejos de mostro una discusión Butch estaba con sus colmillos afuera peleando con un lobo a medio transformar ellos se acercaron para tratar de detenerlos se encotraron con los demas. Butch iba a resivir un golpe en el rostro, sin embargo el golpe nunca llego pero sangre si broto; todos sorprendidos vieron a Kaoru con la boca y nariz rota en el piso todos estaban congelados por esta accion.

Kaoru preciosa... no era mi intecion lasti- trato de hablar pero la joven se paro.

MITCH EL SEGUNDO DIA Y YA PELEANDO AVERGUENSAS A TODOS CON TU COMPORTAMIENTO- grito con todas sus fuerzas luego volteo a ver al vampiro se inclino y pidio disculpas soprendiendo aun mas, Butch que no mostraba ningun sentimiento al verla sangrar de forma increible se acerco y con un pañuelo la tomo delicadamente del rostro y la limpio con sumo cuidado, reviso que no fuera nada grave y guardo el pañuelo.

La proxima vez no te perdonare la vida perro- pronuncio con asco sin apartar la mira de los ojos color jade, la solto con mucho cuidado y se alejo.

Vete de mi vista o te rompere todos tus huesos- amenazo Kaoru con un enorme enojo luego no dejo que ninguno de sus amigos preguntara o se pronunciara sobre el asunto.

Luego inicio la presentacion Miyako junto a Boomer quedaron en el grupo de natacion, Brick como capitan de basketball y como capitan del grupo musical, Momoko en el club se ciencia y dibujo, Robin en teatro, Brown en volleyball, Butch en futbol americano y scocer y Kaoru como capitana de musica junto al pelirojo y en artes marciales mixtas.

A la comida ya con materiales y todo Kaoru no se sento junto a los demas siguio de larga y a se sento junto a los de su especie pero se notaba su enojo contra Mitch.

Fin.. por ahora.

Quiero dar las gracias por du apoyo se que no es la mejor historia pero hago lo que puedo.

Tambien queria pedir disculpas por mi demora y por mi ortografia de popo.

Si alguien quiere dar ideas o sugerencias son bien recividas, si alguien me quiere criticar porfavor constructivamente o si no entro en depresion.

Otra vez gracias por la oportunidad a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Reglas de la naturaleza

3\. secreto y amistad

Estaba realmente enojada no por el hecho de que la hubieran golpeado, no porque se haya tenido que inclinar frente a un vampiro eso si no la enojaba; le enojaba que por un idiota considerado como uno de sus mejores amigos toda la especie de licántropos haya quedado como unos indecentes y estúpidos. Entendía que era instinto defender a capa y espada so origen, que llevar en alto so especie y esa parte salvaje Pero por que contra EL.

Había Quesada en artes mixtas y como capitana del equipo de música del instituto, era un logro puesto que para Ella siempre la música la hacia sentir libre cosa que en verdad no era, Pero no podia sacarse de la cabeza el escandalo probocado por Mitch y que Butch lo halla amenasado de muerte no era algo que no se toma a la ligera.

En la comida evito a toda costa encontrarase con sus amigos para no crear conflictos, luego se dirigio directo a su habitacion conociendo a su amiga Robin como la conocia sabia que llegaria tarde por estar con Brown por el camino pensativa se encontró con la persona que evito por verguenza.

Verdecita ¿cómo sigues del golpe? - pregunto con un tono de burla en el apodo sin embargo un pequeño tono de preocupación había latente.

Estoy bien gracias por preguntar. Me voy- dispuesta a alejarse camino por el lado del vampiro pero fue detenida por una mano que la tomo con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez, el vampiro aprovecho la soledad del pasillo y entrelazo su mano con la de ella le dio la vuelta y con su otra mano acerco mas el cuerpo de la loba y le planto un dulce beso en los labios que fue correspondido de imediato asi estubieron durante unos minutos cortos pero que ambos disfrutaron, donde el beso se volvió intenso y luego suave; se separaron al sentir una presencia intrusa en su burbuja de amor, cuando vieron a todos sus amigos con los que se sentaban en la mesa todos con una cara de sorpresa y confucion, Butch iba hablar cuando una voz se ecucho ademas de los amigo.

Kaoru, que significa esto? EXPLICAME AHORA- todos giraron viendo a Mitch parado con una aura de miedo y las muchachas se escondieron respectivamente detrás de sus contrapartes masculinos que las protegian de la futura trajedia, todas menos la loba que se mantenia firme a su omologo de la mano.

Por que deveria darte yo una explicacion a ti...

Con un vampiro, me produces asco.

Así son las cosas, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, y te recuerdo tu pequeño romance con esa humana eso aún me más bajo.

No tienes pruebas para respaldar eso.

Y tu tampoco ¿que haras les diras a todos? Yo a diferncia de ti no tengo miedo de contar esto; mi querido Mitch perderas de todas formas.

El silencio inundo el momento, Mitch cerro lo puños furioso-lamento no haberte contado, pero esto es algo que decidí que debería quedarse guardado en verdad lo siento- el silencio retomo otra vez; Mitch relajo sus manos que se tornaron muy blancas por la fuerza ejercida, Kaoru solto con mucho cuidado su mano de su compañero vampire y con cuando alzo la cabeza de su amigo y le sonrio, con misma mano con la que tenia sujeta a Butch se la corto con un diente y Mitch hizo lo mismo, juntaron sus manos.

Si tu cuentas yo cuento, si yo cuento tu cuentas ¿trato?- si así los dos licántropos hicieron un trato de sangre, el joven partió rumbo hacia su habitación y Kaoru solo so vio desaparecer.

Creo que nosotros si nos merecemos al menos que nos cuenten Como terminaron en esto- brown hablo con burla recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Butch- viejo no me mires asi nunca pense esto de ustedes dos.

La historia es larga la noche corta- hablo Butch, quedando de acuerdo con que mañana sabrian la verdad; cuando todos mas relajados estuvieron Kaoru abrio la boca con un toque de enojo pero muy serio- retira la amenaza.

No lo hare, no puedes obligarme.

No se el motivo de esa pelea, sin embargo se que se volverá una locura si lo hacen otra vez, no puedo permitir que se pelen a muerte por una estupidez…

NO LO AMENAZE POR LA PELEA LO AMENAZE POR QUE TE GOLPEO, ENTIENDELO KAORU!- Butch grito con todas sus fuerzas pero la loba no se inmuto todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Brick, mañana por la tarde es la reunión para las categorías musicales no llegues tarde- hablo como si lo demás que sucedió no fuera parte de la historia, y su voz volvió a ser la misma y se fue sin antes susurrar -yo me puedo defender sola- justo cuando paso por el lado de Butch.

Al siguiente dia, Miyako desperto temprano, Momoko dormia placidamente y ella se arreglo pero antes de desayunar decidio ir a la pisina del instituto, solo se le antojaba nadar; como era temprano nadie se veía por los pasillos al llegar a la pisina dejo sus cosas a un lado y se metió de un solo salto, durando asi varios segundos bajo el agua al sacar su cabeza pudo notar como su cola estaba a cambio de sus piernas; extrañaba el mar, los acuarios a todos y a pesar de que este era su tercer dia en su nueva escuela, llevaba en realidad semanas viajando y preparando todo para su nueva vida, tan sumida en sus pesamientos estaba que no noto al otro personaje que la miraba atenta pensar, acercándose con sigilo la analizo.

No deberías estar tan sola a estas horas de la mañana nadado eh! sirenita- Boomer se sentó a su lado, ambos miraron al cielo –sabes no eres tan presumida y tonta como nos hacen creer en casa- Miyako se sorprendió por dos cosas la primera de manera indirecta le había hecho un cumplido y ¿presumida y tonta? De donde saca esas cosas.

Gracias… creo, tú tampoco eres tan malo como nos muestran; ¿pero a qué viene esto?

Sabes esta guerra por el dominio de océano y todo eso me tiene cansado, y si tu princesa y yo hacemos un rato mientras estemos aquí no somos enemigo solo somos dos estudiantes más… como amigos.

Me parece bien y si somos amigos.

Ahora Miyako vayamos a desayunar que ciertas personas nos deben una explicación.

Este es el fin… por ahora.

-Pido disculpas por el retraso, mi mala ortografía y redacción: también agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado esos lindos mensajes sobre esta historia, espero subir más seguido los capítulos y con mejor calidad.

De nuevo muchas gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Reglas de la naturaleza

4\. relato de un amor

La adolescencia una de las etapas más difíciles en la vida de cualquiera, cada uno inicia descubriendo quien es y destapa nuevos sentimientos guardados en lo más profundo del corazón, ellos no eran la diferencia. se ve caminando a un joven de 12 años, la gran particularidad de este instituto es que es para las más grandes y temidas criaturas que todos lo humanos temen pero los alumnos tiene prohibido revelar su identidad salvaje; Butch caminaba rumbo a su salón de clases, se le hizo tarde pero que más daba no le importaba justo cuando cruzaba el patio noto que algo se movía en un árbol que estaba en una pequeña colina, se acercó curioso a contemplar lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, justo cuando se paró debajo de la rama más grande alguien le callo enzima el por puro instinto abrazo al pequeño cuerpo de su acompañante el cual en pocos segundos noto que era mujer; rodaron hasta el final cuando esto termino iba a emanar uno de los gritos más fuertes de su corta existencia cuando vio a esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con un poco de dolor fue, claro está que contemplo además de sus ojos, su rosto de ángel que se veía dañado por un gran rasguño en su mejilla blanca como la porcelana, llevo su mano al bolsillo sacando un pañuelo con letras en una esquina B.N. y limpio la sangre aguantado las ganas de tumbar a la niña y morderla ya que esta sangre olía mas deliciosa que cualquier otra

Muchas gracias… lamento lo de la caía me he descuidado cuando escalaba y no he sabido sostenerme… perdón- exclamó la niña con la cabeza en alto lo cual le llamo la atención puesto que cualquier otra hubiera escondido la cara.

No te preocupes… soy Butch Natsuko y ¿tu cómo te llamas?- pregunto curioso

Kaoru Matsubara- respondió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios el niño estaba encantado con esta pequeña mujer que había encontrado se preguntó que después de todo este tiempo en el instituto como no había notado su hermosa presencia, este fue el comienzo de maravillosa amistad que hasta el tiempo real continuo aunque los problemas sobraron fueron estos mismos acontecimientos que lo llevaron a ser más grande que el mismo amor.

.

.

.

Un año después declararon que por protección de los mismos estudiantes ellos debían dejar esconder su forma de monstros para determinar que clases especiales debían crear para cada especie, ese día de la emoción ambos jóvenes se reunieron bajo en el mismo árbol, tomados de las manos ellos cerraron los ojos concentrados para transformarse cuando el joven abrió los ojos puesto que su amiga tenía unas orejas en la cabeza de color negro, su boca se asemejaba más un hocico, se soltaron las manos cuando ella comprendió después de mucho analizarlo que butch era un vampiro, asustada lo miro puesto que sus padres le habían dicho como se hace para crear odio entre los enemigos lo mucho que debía mantenerse aleja de cualquiera de ellos; volviendo a su forma humana salió corriendo sin dar respuesta. Butch que también tenía la cabeza llena de cosas dichas sobre la especie enemiga no comprendía como una niña tan encantadora pudiera ser tan salvaje y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de Kaoru.

Y así pasaron varios meses en que ninguno le dirigió la palabra al otro hicieron nuevos amigos cada uno por su parte, compartían varias clases juntos y cuando el destino era cruel ellos cruzaban miradas de sufrimiento accidentalmente, cuando las vacaciones de verano iniciaron cada uno se alejó del otro más de lo que ya pudieron haber estado; él pensaba en ella, ella pensaba en él. En sus casas cada uno tomo la decisión de que al llegar que hablarían con el otro para aclarar las cosas, y cuando se dio un nuevo inicio al año escolar los dos coincidieron en ir al gran árbol que la niña había escalado, hay volvieron hacer gran amigos; pero este fue un año diferente para los dos.

La prima de Kaoru se casó y una tradición muy antigua de las comarcas de licántropos declara a una mujer la más hermosa joven pero cuando esta contrae matrimonio pasa el título a otra joven, este era el caso de Jade la prima de Kaoru que siendo la más hermosa los brujos y sabios consultaron las almas ancestrales declarando a Kaoru con este título, fue un gran celebración para los lobos puesto que en el mismo instituto ella se enteró de la noticia; también ese año llego Bell y su hermano que creo una fuerte rivalidad con Butch y competía con todo, cuando noto que este tenía una amistad muy ligada con Kaoru le tendió una trampa a la loba dejándola como una "regalada" lo cual hizo que la amistad se quebrara pues Butch se la creyó y ella se enojó por no creer en su palabra.

.

.

.

Al siguiente año las cosas entre ellos no eran más diferentes de lo que terminaron Butch se volvió un mujeriego ganando fama de que cambiaba de novia como cambiaba de ropa, eso no es del todo cierto ya que si salía con una mujer cada día pero ninguna fue su novia a excepción de algunas que no pasaron de las cinco, se había enterado de la verdad de las cosas cuando al hermano de la peliblanca lo expulsaron por la trampa hacia la joven pero su orgullo no le permitía pedir perdón; grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que durante ese caluroso verano Kaoru y un tal Dany Wilson estaban de novios, el muchacho no estudiaba en el instituto pero según algunas muchachas de la manada de Kaoru era un joven para morirse de lo guapo que era (es, aún vive), eso le causo unos interminables celos que se acabaron un año y tres meses cuando ellos sin ningún motivo acabaron su relación.

Para entonces los muchachos caían a Kaoru como gotas en un día lluvioso, justo cuando no resistió verla más sin poderle dirigir la palabra comprendió lo que sentía por ella, quien sin darse cuenta se había metido en su cabeza y por más chicas que tuviera a su lado no la podía sacar de su mente; fue entonces que saliendo de la última clase del día cundo los pasillo se encontraron solos la tomó por sorpresa y la beso como había deseado desde hace bastante tiempo, el quería hacerlo antes de salir a verano (del cual acaban de entrar nuestros protagonistas) solo faltaban unos días para esto; ella por su parte tenía una mezcla de sentimientos confusos y por un momento dejo de atormentarse y dejarse llevar, cuando el beso termino Butch le pregunto si quería estar con él, pero, no recibió respuesta pues nuestra Kaoru salió corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban, días después debajo del mismo árbol lo vio.

Butch si quiero estar contigo pero, no puedo dejar que nadie sepa esto- dijo seria

Aunque coquetee con otras mujeres quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi cabeza, no diré nada lo prometo, y hoy y siemre confiare en tu palabra- y así se volvieron a unir en un cálido beso.

Fin… por ahora.

 **Quiero agradecer a todos lo que han estado leyendo esta historia gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **En verdad lamento si me he demorado mucho, de nuevo gracias a todas por sus hermosos mensajes y apoyo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Reglas naturaleza

5\. la enemiga es hermosa.

Después de que todos escucharan la historia de la boca de Butch bajo el gran árbol, cada uno tomo un camino diferente; Brick que tenía la reunión del grupo musical. Durante el camino pensó en cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kaoru hacia el vampiro, la conocía y al mismo tiempo se sentía un extraño al no notar todo lo que le sucedía, claro hay que ponerse en los zapatos de la licántropo para saber por qué temía que la relación saliera a la luz.

Son dos especies enemigas desde que los primeros monstros habitaran la tierra

Kaoru era la más hermosa de todas las de su especie, admirada por muchos

Butch era un noble codiciado en todo el reino vampírico.

La familia de Kaoru (especialmente Dai) odiaba a morir a los "chupa sangre"

Sin darse cuenta choco con una joven, sonrió al ver como se disculpaba de forma tímida, Momoko en pocos días había demostrado ser cálida, sociable e inteligente, diferente a muchos de su especie.

Brick perdóname no era mi intención- Momoko se disculpo

No te preocupes la culpa ha sido mía, venia pensando en varias cosas- respondió mirándola directamente a sus hermosos ojos.

Los dos terminaron por ir caminando juntos hasta el salón de música, en el camino hablaron de cosas triviales y ninguno toco el tema de sus dos amigos pensando en que no deberían opinar para evitar problemas, sin saber que los dos pensaban lo mismo.

Fue un paseo divertido aunque por algún motivo Brick no podía ni mirar a la cara a la joven pensando que ella era ella mujer de las nieves, ella congela no derrite; se separaron y al chico le quedo la más horrible sensación de vacío que cualquiera pudiera tener, en la reunión no presto mucha atención que digamos ganándose varios golpes de Kaoru.

.

.

.

Varios días pasaron y Brick encontraba cada vez más interesante a Momoko; se dio cuenta de que tenía la sonrisa mas brillante que cualquier otra mujer, su cabello que de broma había tocado era sedoso largo y único, sus hobits y gusto eran muy parecidos, los comics y los chocolates eran el punto débil de ambos por lo tanto duraban horas y horas hablando de sus súper héroes favoritos y los más fuertes villano y discutiendo cuando no estaban de acuerdo el algo.

Pero siempre recordaba la discordia del primer día, por más cómodo que se sintiera con ella, tenía que alejarse, lo curioso es que compartían varias clases juntos entre ellas "control" por decirlo así; donde ponían a prueba todas las capacidades de sus elementos; ese día dos semanas después de conocer la historia de sus amigos le toco pelear contra ella; una de las peleas del año hay que aclarar (se vendrán más tenga eso por seguro) ambos eran muy inteligentes y también agiles así que duro bastante tiempo.

Brick eres muy bueno, felicidades- Momoko nunca dejaba de lado su amabilidad por mas golpes que se proporcionaran ella siempre esta sonriente y eso por más que se negara a admitir le encantaba.

Para mí es un honor pelear contra una señorita tan astuta como usted princesa- salieron juntos volviendo a hablar de gustos y demás, pasaron la tarde junto e igualmente como los azules llegaron a un acuerdo de amistad ellos también lo hicieron.

La noche estaba llegando y con ella el frio; en la típica historia ella temblaría de frio y el cómo caballero que es le entregaría su chaqueta pero esto no sucedió entre ellos por dos razones:

Para ella eso no era frio comparado con las montañas de su reino.

El no llevaba chaqueta.

Estaba caminando las clases de mañana no eran tan pesadas y por eso no les preocupaba la hora hasta que llegó el momento incómodo y no fue precisamente entre ellos; a lo lejos Kaoru caminaba con la cabeza agachada escuchando música se iba a sentar cuando apareció el vampiro y la abrazo por la espalda, hablaron, discutieron y ello el momento de pasión que precisamente no contaba con besos sino también con frases abrazos eso era amor.

Sabes, me legro por ellos los conozco hace poco pero veo el inmenso amor que se siente uno al otro- pronuncio Momoko.

Porque no me di cuenta; son mis amigos tu no lo notaste en poco tiempo yo, en cambio llevo años junto a ellos y nunca tuba ni la más mínima sospecha.

El amor es difícil, pero eso lo hace el sentimiento más hermoso, mas increíble, eso es lo que lo hace especial, lo que nos hace especial-termino de dice la muchacha el volteo la mirada viéndola a la cara como si fueran polos opuestos de un imán acortaron la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Pero nada sucedió la conciencia volvió a ellos como una estrella fugaz y se separaron de golpe.

No hablaron más, no caminaron más, no se miraron más, solo se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Brick se acostó en su cama más que inteligente cualquiera se daría cuenta de que ella era especial, ella era hermosa.

 **Pido disculpas por la tardanza, ojala disfruten tanto el capítulo como yo imaginado al escribirlo; quiero hacer una petición, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero mi pareja favorita es la de los verdes y las otras dos no son mi fuerte, quiero decirles a los fanas de estas parejas que si tienen ideas que quisieran ver plasmadas en la historia me las den a conocer; incluso también de Kaoru y Butch. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, disculpes falta de ortografías y la gran espera.**

 **Con cariño: loca_totalmente..**


End file.
